


The Mark

by bootsy_mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s time for Draco to take the Dark Mark, only Lucius knows what he needs to make things right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> JKR owns Harry Potter and everything in that universe. This is written for fun and not profit. I make no claim to any of the characters and mean no offence by any actions they take

The Mark

“Are you ready?” Lucius demanded, watching his son fussing in front of his mirror to ensure his robes hung just so.

“I’m nervous,” Draco responded, pushing his fringe back with a sigh.

“Get control of yourself. Being nervous is a sign of weakness and no Malfoy is ever weak,” Lucius reminded, his harsh words tempered, by the parental squeeze he gave Draco’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Yes, Father,” Draco agreed, allowing his expressionless mask to cover over his face, effectively hiding his nerves from view.

Lucius turned and exited Draco’s room obviously expecting the boy to follow. Draco dutifully did so, his heart and mind screaming against the actions he was about to take.

When they reached the foyer, they were greeted by Narcissa.

“Lucius, no! He’s still a child,” Narcissa quickly plead on Draco’s behalf.

“The Dark Lord wants him, Cissa. It is a great honor,” Lucius reassured his wife, tenderly kissing her cheek.

“Please, not my child,” Narcissa fell to the floor at Lucius feet sobbing her plea.

“He is almost a man and it is his right to decide,” Lucius scolded.

“Draco, please don’t go,” Narcissa begged, wrapping her warm arms around her son and cradling his head against her soft breast.

Draco nestled into the loving embrace and considered his options. He would much rather stay with his mother and avoid the task at hand, but it would put the entire family at risk, including her. He couldn’t risk it.

“I’m sorry, Mother, but it is time I faced my destiny,” Draco told her, pushing her away firmly and straightening his spine.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son’s waist and clung to him, sobbing and begging him to stay.

Lucius felt pity for her, Draco was her only child and he knew that she loved him more than her own life. If there were any way for Draco to be spared, Lucius would have found it, he’d already tried everything he knew. His failure at the Ministry had left him without any way to avoid it. Sighing over what he had to do and knowing that it would leave Narcissa unable to comfort Draco after the event, he made another decision he hated.

“Bitty!” Lucius called out for Narcissa’s personal elf.

“Yes um’ Master,” the house elf answered, popping to his left.

“Mrs. Malfoy is distraught, please administer a dreamless sleep potion and put her to bed for the evening,” he ordered.

“Yes um’ Master,” the house elf responded, popping away with the hysterical Narcissa.

“Father?” Draco questioned, allowing the fright to show on his face.

Lucius hated that Narcissa had just made this whole ordeal harder on their son, but he understood that her intentions had been good and it was only her love that prompted the outcry.

“Just a woman’s foolishness, don’t let it disturb you. It’s time for us to go,” Lucius reassured, taking Draco’s hand into his own and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Draco nodded his assent and braced himself, as he heard his father mutter the word that would activate the Portkey and take them to the Dark Lord. It felt as though he were being pulled through his belly button, though it was a comforting feeling as it was familiar and he was about to embark on something completely foreign. 

They landed in a small, empty room and Draco turned to Lucius for direction. Lucius released his hand and began walking down the dark corridor. Taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves, Draco followed at a comfortable distance while he continued to concentrate on making his breathing as even as possible. Lucius walked quickly and assuredly, his familiarity with his surroundings evident. Draco wished he would slow so he could get a glimpse into some of the rooms they passed but his father seemed completely focused on the task at hand. Lucius turned the corridor and headed up the winding stairs at a brisk pace. Draco followed, hoping he would not grow winded as they continued to ascend up six flights without stopping for a rest.

When they reached the landing, Lucius immediately strode down yet another dark corridor. Draco’s nerves were growing very thin. He knew that they would have to reach their destination soon and while he was eager to get this over with, a part of him wished he could put it off forever.

Lucius finally stopped in front of a closed mahogany door and raised his hand to knock. Draco stopped him by touching his arm. Lucius gently removed the hand and turned his head slightly to let Draco know not to touch him once they were inside. Draco nodded his understanding and took another deep breath. Lucius knocked.

“Come in, Malfoy,” a voice hissed from behind the door, causing a shiver to run the length of Draco’s spine and make him tremble slightly.

Lucius turned the knob and walked into the room without hesitation. Draco followed his father closely, making sure to match his pace and not show any discomfort. The room was small and held only one piece of furniture, a large armchair that held a skeleton of a man with white waxy skin and blood red eyes. The man was dressed in black robes and had a rather large snake coiled under his feet, acting as a foot rest.

“My Lord,” Lucius greeted, dropping down on one knee and kissing the hand that was offered to him.

“My Lord,” Draco copied, also dropping down on one knee beside his father and bestowing a kiss on the other hand.

Both Malfoys remained with their heads bowed, waiting.

“Lucius, what have you brought me?” the Dark Lord questioned, his hissing tone sounding delighted.

“My son, my only heir, to become your servant,” Lucius responded, his tone suggesting pleasure and pride in his offering.

“And are you ready to devote your life to my service, young Draco?” the Dark Lord questioned, using a sharp fingernail to push Draco’s chin up so he could stare into the young man’s eyes.

“Nothing would bring me more pleasure,” Draco lied, shielding with a strong occulmens, to protect the truth of his disgust.

The Dark Lord cackled with glee as he pushed the sleeve of Draco’s robe to his elbow and picked held his wand over the exposed flesh.

“Meus servire aeternus abs signatus Morsmordre inustus” the Dark Lord intoned while swirling his wand over the arm and then stabbing the point into Draco’s flesh.

The moment the wand tip touched his arm; Draco felt a searing pain travel over the nerve endings and deep into his flesh, straight to the bone. His father had prepared him for the pain and warned him that no matter how much it hurt, he must not cry out.

Draco focused on controlling his breathing and ignoring the fire that was devouring his flesh. He remembered his father telling him it would only last three minutes but feel like an eternity.

‘In and out, it won’t be long,’ his mind reassured over and over.

At long last, the Dark Lord took his wand away and the burning pain abated to a throbbing ache.

“You have prepared him well, Lucius,” The Dark Lord praised.

Then, he turned his attention to Draco, “Young Malfoy, I have a task for you. When you return to Hogwarts this fall, you will kill Albus Dumbledore and you will find a way to breach its wards to let my Deatheaters within its walls. We shall takeover the Ministry, Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding World! If you succeed in your task, you will find yourself at my side as I rule. Fail and you will pay with your worthless life and that of your family. Away with you both, I shall summon you when I am ready,” The Dark Lord intoned, using his hand to gesture them away.

Draco watched his father rise and followed his example. Lucius bowed, “Good evening, My Lord.” Again, Draco mimicked his father and followed him out into the corridor.

Lucius walked briskly through the corridors and Draco had to struggle to keep up. He wanted nothing more than the comfort of his father’s hand on his shoulder but knew that Lucius would show him no such comforts in the Dark Lord’s lair.

The journey back to the entry room seemed to take twice as long as the journey to the Dark Lord’s Lair had. Draco continued to concentrate on his breathing so he would not focus on the pain in his arm or the task that lay before him. After what felt like an eternity of descending stairs and traveling through corridors, they were once more in the small room where they’d arrived.

“Side-along,” Lucius murmured wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist. 

Draco nodded, to show his father he knew what was coming, just before his father popped them home. Draco stumbled into the foyer of his mansion and looked about him. It was empty save for his father and himself.

“It hurts,” he whimpered, clutching his damaged arm and allowing the tears to finally well up in his eyes.

“I know, baby. Daddy’s going to make it all better,” his father soothed in a tone he hadn’t used since Draco was a small child and had broken his arm falling from his training broom.

Draco looked up at his father with big grey eyes, “How?”

“Come,” Lucius encouraged, holding out his hand and leading his son to the nearest guest room with its own bath on the main floor. Once they were within, Lucius cast a locking and silencing spell over the room.

“First we must cleanse the damaged skin,” Lucius murmured. Draco stood and allowed his father to slowly undress him. First, the traveling cloak was removed from his shoulders and allowed to pool on the floor behind him. Next his father slowly unbuttoned his robes and slipped them off in a similar fashion to the traveling cloak. His father continued by carefully unbuttoning his school shirt, softly tracing the line of pale skin that was exposed from his neck to his waistband with a single finger before turning his attention to the buttons on the cuffs.

Draco felt his heart begin to pick up speed. The touch was bordering on the sensual and it was exciting him in a way that distracted his attention from the pain on his forearm. His father smirked as he eased the school shirt off and added it to the pile of clothing that was quickly forming on the floor.

Lucius now settled down on his knees before his son and began to untie the laces on his boots. Gently, he lifted Draco’s right foot and eased the boot off, softly caressing the foot and sliding the sock off before turning his attention to the left foot and repeating his action.

Draco shivered at the sensation and sucked in his breath as he felt his father’s hands reach his waistband. Draco’s grey eyes flew down to his father’s bright blue eyes and stared in surprise. Eyes locked, Lucius slowly eased the button and zip on Draco’s trousers allowing them to fall to his ankles.

Draco felt his face flush as he was exposed, though his father never broke eye contact to look down and see that he’d neglected to wear his usual boxers.

Draco felt nervous, standing before his father without a stitch and tried to read his father’s eyes, but they were clouded and gave nothing away.

“Let’s get you into the bath,” Lucius suggested, standing and leading Draco into the attached bathroom.

Draco was shocked to see the tub filled and steaming before him. Breaking the silence that had fallen over them, he whispered, “Father?”

“I knew what you’d be enduring tonight and I know how to fix it,” Lucius responded, still keeping his gaze focused on Draco’s face.

Draco nodded, although he wasn’t sure he understood what his father was telling him, and allowed his father his help him into the warm water.

Lucius stood before Draco and finally pushed off his own traveling cloak and robes to reveal a pressed white button down and dark black trousers. There was a rather interesting bulge in the front of those trousers that held Draco’s attention as his father unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves to the elbows to expose muscled forearms. Lucius next kicked off his own boots and kicked the pile of discarded items to the corner of the bathroom. Once more, Lucius fell to his knees before his son.

“My poor little boy,” Lucius crooned as he carefully wet Draco’s hair and added a sandalwood scented shampoo that quickly produced a rich lather.

Draco sniffed, but otherwise didn’t respond to his father’s loving attentions.

“Did it hurt terribly, baby?” Lucius murmured, rinsing the soap from Draco’s hair and massaging in creamy conditioner that also held a hint of sandalwood.

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco mumbled allowing the warm water and soothing fingers in his hair to remove all the tension that had built up in his body, so that he was relaxing for the first time since he learned he was going to be marked.

“I’m going to make it better,” Lucius promised, taking a cloth and lathering it with a rich smelling soap.

Draco leaned forward and allowed his father to scrub his back before leaning back and allowing his chest and arms to be washed. When Lucius reached the Mark, he ghosted the cloth over the abused skin, so that the foam was the only sensation over the damaged flesh. The feel of anything touching the raw skin was unexpected. Draco thought he would experience pain, but instead, the foam was decidedly sensual.

He felt a little lightheaded as his blood started to flow south in response to the sensual touch. Next, he felt himself tense a bit as his father lifted a foot and washed from toes to thighs. Would his father notice his becoming aroused? Was it wrong to be feeling arousal since it was his father washing him? He breathed a sigh of relief as his father stopped at the top of his thigh and gently released the limb to give the other the same treatment.

Now, there were only two rather intimate places left to wash. Draco looked up at his father in question. Lucius raised an eyebrow and added more lather to the cloth. Taking an arm and steadying Draco, Lucius lifted him so he could run the washrag over his bum and between his cheeks, paying careful attention to the hidden bud within.

Draco gasped out in surprise and pleasure. Lucius gave an encouraging smirk before settling Draco back down on his bum and turning his attention to the only part of Draco’s body that had not been cleaned.

Draco was feeling terribly fearful; his body trembled both with nerves and anticipation of his heated length being touched. As he trembled, the water rippled slightly around him.

“Chilled?” Lucius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“No, sir,” Draco denied, his face flushing red in his embarrassment.

Lucius lowered the soapy rag and rubbed Draco’s pelvis before moving lower to caress his ball sac, washing it in gentle circles before using the cloth to wrap around the base of his swollen penis. His father used the rag to wrap completely around the column of flesh and took his time to rub from base to tip and back.

Draco shuddered again in the water, his eyes huge and locked on his father’s face.

“All clean, now let’s get you dry and tend to that Mark,” Lucius announced, getting to his feet and pulling a fluffy towel from the rack. Turning back to his son, he held the towel out and watched as Draco stood in the tub. Lucius wrapped the towel around him and steadied him to help him from the slick, soapy tub and onto the marble floor.

Lucius lead Draco back into the guest room and helped him to lie on the bed. Draco watched as Lucius sat beside him and took his marked arm onto his lap, slowly caressing his fingers, over the mark, in a sensual way.

Draco was embarrassed as he noticed his towel tenting heavily at his waist but the matching bulge in his father’s lap, inches from his own arm helped him to relax. He reasoned that it wasn’t wrong if his father was also aroused.

“Your Mark is now the most sensitive part of your body. You must guard it from others. The Dark Lord will use it to bring you pain as that is his sadistic way, but you will find that it can also be used to bring you great pleasure. The healing potions in your bath should have caused the fresh skin to heal and take away any lingering pain. Is your pain gone?” Lucius questioned.

“Yes father, the pain is gone,” Draco managed to agree, his voice a breathy moan of expectation.

“Do you trust me my son?” Lucius questioned, using his finger to lightly trace the Dark Mark on Draco’s arm.

“Always father,” Draco responded, his eyes full of trust and lust.

Lucius gave his son a true smile, one reserved only for the people he loved most. “Then Daddy is going to make this night end well.”

Draco smiled back at his father, the smile he also reserved for only those he loved most. 

Lucius leaned forward and captured Draco’s mouth with his own in a kiss. It was soft, slow, and sensual. The kiss of a lover who knew how to bring the most pleasure with the least amount of effort. Draco melted into the kiss, allowing his eyes to fall closed as his lips danced against the softness they were now enveloped in. He felt his father’s fingers continuing to trace his new mark in a soft caress. The sensation was similar to fingers ghosting over his aroused cock. He wondered if the Dark Lord knew that the Mark could be so arousing, but thinking of the ugly skeletal man with the blood red eyes caused the pleasure to ebb and he wanted to enjoy this, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on feeling the sensations.

Without his permission, Draco’s cock began to seek friction and his hips started to rock against the softness of the towel. Lucius twisted slightly to allow his thigh to settle between Draco’s legs, giving him something solid to rub against. He moaned in pleasure as he began to push his hardness against the firm thigh.

His father released his lips and began to nuzzle down his neck. Draco allowed his head to fall back and arched his neck to allow better access. Lucius continued down his arm, bringing the Mark into contact with his lips. Draco’s cock pulsed as the tip of Lucius tongue snaked out to trace the Mark.

“Oh, I, ah, oh” Draco moaned unable to express the pleasure his body was going through. He continued to rock his hips and nuzzled his face into his father’s neck, drinking in the scent of the man who always made him feel safe and happy.

Lucius stopped his task to whisper, “It’s alright to come.”

Draco didn’t understand where his father wanted him to go, he was perfectly happy right here, but then Lucius employed his mouth to lightly suck on his new Mark.

The sensation was just as good as if someone had engulfed his cock in warm, wet heat and was sucking lightly on it.

Draco pressed his cock harder into the thigh and rubbed frantically, no longer content with gentle thrusts.

“That’s it, let it out baby,” Lucius crooned, alternating between licking the Mark and sucking it.

Draco felt his balls draw up against his body. He knew he was about to come. A flicker of something caused him to pause and open his eyes. His grey eyes met the crystal blue of his father. The look given him was full of love, understanding, and care. He let go and came hard, his release pumping into the soft towel and making a wet mess against his groin.

“That’s my boy,” Lucius praised, petting his hair in a comforting manner as he drifted off feeling sleepy, content and completely sated.

The next morning, Draco awoke in his own bed, dressed in his favorite green silk sleep pants and free of any messy stickiness from the night before. On his arm was the hated blackened skin that marked him as Voldemort’s property. Remembering how his father had brought him pleasure the night before, he used a finger to gently trace over the mark. The sensation was every bit as pleasurable as it had been the night before. Draco shivered with the memory.

A knock on his door stopped him from exploring the sensation further. He called out, “Come in.”

Narcissa followed closely by Lucius entered his bedroom. His mother sat to his left on the bed and his father on his right.

“Are you alright, my darling?” his mother asked, wrapping him in a hug and giving him a delicate kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, mother, I’m fine,” Draco quickly reassured her.

“It doesn’t hurt too much does it?” Narcissa worried, looking pointedly at his arm.

“No mother, it doesn’t hurt at all. Father took care of it last night,” Draco responded, sending a smile to his father in appreciation.

Lucius smirked and raised a knowing eyebrow, “You see? I told you Narcissa, a Malfoy knows what a Malfoy needs. Our little boy is going to be just fine.”

The End.

 

Voldemort’s spell comes from the latin words: Meus – my; Servire – slave; Aeternus – eternal; Abs – by; Signatus – mark; Inustus - burned


End file.
